poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mater tells the story of the Ghostlight/Encountering Horrificator
This is how Mater tells the story of the Ghostlight and encountering Horrificator goes in Horrificator (CTaRAoMToLaCN). Matau and Iago Matau T. Monkey: I hope this Gaia Everfree girl is cool. I think. Iago: But what about Adagio and Sonata? Percy: Yeah. Horrificator scared them and made them look like they saw... the Ghostlight or something. Evil Ryan: Yes. I think the Ghostlight got them. Including Megatron. Megatron: EVIL RYAN! Do... not... mock... the Ghostlight. Bumblebee: What is that anyway, Mater? pause Mater: The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts the very area of Radiator Springs. Evil Ryan: scoffs Come on, Marrinette. It can't be real. Megatron: shouts IT IS REAL! Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one. Carry on. Mater: It all started on a moment like right now. The song dogs were wailin' at the moon off Cadillac Range while the summer wind blew hot like the breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down the very Route 66 stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow... ...and all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember: The one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal. Ryan feels his whole body starting to clank and tries to keep himself still Mater: As you head around this buildin' today, keep an eye out. The Ghostlight could be anywhere. Well, good luck. away Sci-Ryan: Like the two creature that kidnapped me and Ryan'a teacher. The Demon from Chanterlot High and it's friend, the Great Animal. Well, good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Odette. You think you can find Adagio and Sonata? Odette: Yeah. Good luck. off wishes each other good luck and split up, leaving Evil Ryan by himself Evil Ryan: Uh... Good luck. Evil Ryan walks into the building, he sings No Fear to make sure that he feels better Evil Ryan: but a bit scared We're off on a mission~ We're tough in good condition~ We're short but standing tall~ No fear~ suddenly hears a rattle and sees a sillouhette Evil Ryan: gasps is revealed to be a the staircase Evil Ryan: Oh. It's just the staircase. Ryan continues on his way Evil Ryan: at a photo of Belle and her brother, the Belle version of Ryan called Ryelle I hope I can do it, Belle. You too, Ryelle. Ryan looks around with Alya and Marrinette Ryan F-Freeman: Marrinette? You think Alya knows Ladyan on the Ladyblog? Marrinette: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, let's hope that Ghostlight story didn't scare Evil me too much. Alya: Easy, Ryan. I am sure Meg is ok with Adrian. Ryan F-Freeman: up Meg.. My Derek. Alya: Ryan? You ok? And who is this Derek? Ryan F-Freeman: A Swan Princess character. Alya: Oh. So. How did you know him? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. When my friends and I are in Odette's world, I met him when me and Odette are under a swan transformation spell. Marrinette: You was a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: Swan? Yes. But, that spell do not last for a day. When the moon is up and shines in the lake, me and Odette will turn into humans. Evil Ryan spots a pink light Evil Ryan: Get away from me, Ghostlight! it turns out to be Alix Evil Ryan: Oh. It's a girl who was Timebreaker. The Ghostlight is not pink. Alix: No. That's just my hair. Mater said it was blue. Evil Ryan: I hope things can't get any worse, Alic. Horrificator appears Evil Ryan: I guess I talked too soon. his translator Mylene? Horrificator: growls Ryan looks at his translator and the screen shows "I am no longer a scaredy-cat high school student but..." Evil Ryan: Horrificator! off with Alix Crash looks around while Chuck looks through some doors Chuck (Angry Birds): No sirens in here. Chucks (Angry Birds): Nope. Nope, nope, nope. sees Evil Ryan and Alix running Alix: Split up! Evil Ryan: panicky No chance, no choice, NO FEAR!!!~ Ryan grabs Crash and hides Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan? You got away from the Ghostlight? Evil Ryan: Not the Ghostlight. But Horrificator. Crash Bandicoot: We should be safe. at his phone and see a scene from the Talon Show from Monster High, Ryan saw a spotlight Matau T. Monkey: That spotlight looks like the moon. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf then growls and starts to dance Crash Bandicoot: He dance awesome. Evil Ryan: We could hide in here. a door Ryan saw a hall with an Exit sign and Daffy and Donald Duck wearing Alice's outfit, holding hands Daffy and Donald: Redrum. Evil Ryan: Ummm. Never mind. the door Meg got her Dark Oathkeeper out and looks around with Adrien Kagg: That is one cool Keyblade, Meg. Meg Griffin: Thanks, Kagg. I guess Adrien and I could transform now. Adrien: You're right, Meg. Plagg, Claws out! transforms to Cat Noir Meg Griffin: My turn. Kagg, Claws out! becomes Kitty Noir Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes